A (Psych) Oneshot In A Pineapple Tree
by MetalRose123
Summary: Sequel to A Very Merry (Psych) Christmas. Juliet and Shawn have a little surprise for their daughters. Fluffiness ensues.


**A/N: This is a sequel to my other one shot **_**A Very Merry (Psych) Christmas. **_**It takes place about seven years later and we'll see some familiar characters. Obviously Shules fluffiness!**

Shawn rolled over, draping an arm over Juliet who lay peacefully asleep. Even with mussed hair and bags under her eyes she looked gorgeous. Sometimes he was struck by how lucky he was to have an amazing wife and two beautiful daughters.

Seven year old Star chose that exact moment to barge into their bedroom, five year old Phoebe trailed behind. Both were far too bright eyed for the hour, dressed in their matching Christmas nightgowns like little elves. Shawn knew, however, that both his girls inherited his hyperactivity.

Star immediately noticed that her father was awake and thus decided it was time to open her presents.

"Daddy!" Phoebe shouted, grinning from ear to ear. "Santa came!"

"Did he really?" Shawn yawned.

Somehow Jules was totally asleep, not even the excited giggles from the two girls woke her. Shawn realized the case they'd been working on must've hit her harder than he thought. He carefully slipped out of bed, making sure she was still asleep before he ushered the two girls out of the room.

Down the hall and to the left was the kitchen and the informal dining room. Currently the counters were covered in Christmas cookies and other goodies. The table had choir books and costumes draped over chairs. None of which had been put away, even after two weeks.

Shawn sat the two girls down and made himself a cup of coffee. He was not made to be up with the sun. He'd rather have slept a few extra hours, but he knew his kids couldn't wait that long. He figured it was only fair, after all, he'd done the same to his parents.

He pulled out two small mugs. A purple Tangled one for Star and a light blue Frozen one for Phoebe. He poured a package of hot chocolate in each and then the boiling water from the kettle.

"Thanks Dad!" The girls chorused.

The whistling tea kettle must've awoken Juliet because she stumbled groggily into the kitchen. Her hair was even wilder than before and her eyes mostly shut.

Shawn hid a smile behind a large sip of scalding hot coffee. It immediately burned his throat all the way down to his stomach. He coughed and ran to the sink for some cool water.

"Morning, Jules. Want some coffee?" His voice was only slightly raspy.

"Yes, please." Zombie-Jules mumbled.

"Are you okay mommy?" Phoebe asked, her wide blue eyes were very concerned.

Juliet cracked a smile and plopped into the chair next to her. She patted Phoebe's head gently.

"Of course I'm alright, sweetie."

"You look like a zombie!" Star exclaimed.

Juliet held her arms out zombie fashion and marched towards her daughter. Wrapping her up and holding tightly as the girl squirmed.

"Brains!"

Star squealed and tried to escape, but Jules was holding her too tightly. Eventually Juliet let go, but Star kept giggling long after.

After Juliet sat down and drank her coffee. And after a decent family conversation. Even after they'd finished their drinks, the two girls began to get antsy. They waited far too long to wait to open presents.

Shawn was more than willing to oblige them, considering one of the things under the Christmas tree. He knew it would come as a surprise to them, but he couldn't wait to see their faces. It was going to be priceless.

"Who's ready to open some presents!"

No sooner had the words escaped his mouth the girls were already in the living room picking out the biggest boxes with their names on it. Both were scrutinizing them, just like Shawn did when he was their age, luckily he knew from experience the best way to conceal the contents.

"Sometimes they seem so much like you." Jules whispered.

"Yeah. But Star is waiting for us to come in before she opens her gift and Phoebe hasn't complained about being bored once in the last hour. They get that from you. And your smile, with all those perfect teeth. I mean, really, Jules how do you have perfect teeth?"

Juliet laughed and took his hand. "That's for me to know."

They sat down on their couch to watch the girls tear into their Christmas presents. Star had chosen the large Lego Star Wars set, she wanted to open it but they'd insisted that she wait. Maybe her grandpa Henry would help her.

Phoebe picked out a set of books and almost immediately began flipping through them. At five years old she was quite the avid reader. She was already above average in her grade for reading. Shawn could only assume it came from recessive genes or somewhere on Jules' side of the family.

They continued to open presents for about a half hour. Sometimes Juliet or Shawn would open one of Star's odd gifts of everyday, practical items or Phoebe's colorful coasters or some such thing that she'd made in school. They had kept the one special present out, deciding to wait until the whole family had gathered.

The excitement eventually tapered off enough to send the girls upstairs to get dressed before the company arrived. Both Henry and Maddie were coming over, plus Gus and Brittany were going to make an appearance later. Unfortunately Maryanne and Lloyd couldn't make it as they were visiting Juliet's brother, Peter. And Frank wasn't one to call ahead, but it was Christmas.

"Well, Mrs. Spencer, I think you forgot to open your present." Shawn whispered, kissing Jules's cheek as they snuggled on the couch.

"Shawn, there are no more presents."

"Then what is this?" Shawn pulled something out of his pocket.

The small black velvet box was taken gingerly by Juliet's hands.

"What?" She looked at him.

Shawn's eyes were sparkling as he urged her to open it. He was nervous, even after all the years, that she wouldn't like his gift. Jules proved him wrong.

"Oh! Shawn, what is... It's beautiful!"

Nestled inside the box was a delicate silver necklace with a single clear jewel in the shape of a heart. Juliet immediately knew it wasn't a true diamond, but she couldn't believe where it had come from.

Less than a month ago they'd gone undercover as a couple of diamond experts to nab a high class gem thief who replaced the real stones with fakes. The one in Juliet's necklace was a replica of a famous heart shaped diamond that was originally owned by some royal. Shawn had given the fake one to Juliet just before he confronted the bad guy. Somewhere in the process the fake had gained a tiny crack.

"This is supposed to be in the evidence locker! How'd you get it?"

Shawn grinned, too mischievously for her liking. She knew that look, it was the one he had right before he confessed to something of questionable legality.

"Jules, you know I'm a man of many talents."

"Shawn Spencer, you continue to surprise me. I love you."

"I love you too."

They shared a brief kiss before the girls came in and started complaining about the kissing. Then the doorbell rang and the girls were distracted by the grandparents.

* * *

They all shared a lovely brunch together. Shawn and his dad managed not to fight. Maddie doted on her granddaughters, giving them extra helpings of her famous pumpkin bread. It was lovely, even if Juliet's parents couldn't make it.

Finally the girls got tired of waiting. They wanted to open more presents. So they all adjourned to the living room once again.

"Before you girls open Grandma and Grandpa's gifts, we have one last one for you to open." Juliet told them.

Shawn handed them a brightly package box. The girls looked slightly confused, unsure why they were getting another present from their parents. Star seemed particularly interested in why her mom had pulled out her phone and was videoing them.

Phoebe was the first to tear into the paper, but Star wasn't far behind. The paper was quickly shredded and scattered about on the floor. Then they opened the long thin box.

"What's this?" Star asked pulling out a striped onesie.

"Hey! This is too small for me!" Phoebe complained while holding up a matching cap.

Juliet laughed. "That's because it's not for you."

"Juliet! You're pregnant?" Maddie asked excitedly.

She nodded and Shawn wrapped his hand around her waist before turning to the girls.

"You know what this means?"

"Am I going to be a big sister?" Phoebe wondered, a wide smile spreading across her face.

"Yeah! And so am I!"

"Yay!" Both girls cheered.

Maddie and Juliet gave each other hugs while Henry slapped his son's back and beamed proudly at him. Juliet and Shawn found each other again, giving each other a quick kiss.

"Merry Christmas, sweetheart." Shawn said into her ear.

**The End **


End file.
